hunterstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
De Ludwigs
De Ludwigs is a Dutch version of Hunter Street. Both series' began production in May of 2016 in Aalsmeer in the Netherlands, using the same sets, scripts and production crew. Tooske Ragas (Kate Hunter), Yootha Wong-Loi-Sing (Simone), Aliyah Kolf (Kelly), Kees Hulst (Rinus Saganash), and Cees Geel (Mr. Bruhl) all reprise their roles on Hunter Street, with Eva van der Gucht and Peter Bolhuis also appearing on both. The first season had 40 episodes, the first 20 episodes were broadcast from May 9, 2016 to June 9, 2016 and the remaining 20 episodes were broadcast on TV from September 19, 2016 to October 20, 2016. A special 8 episode miniseries Who is the thief? (Wie is de dief?) was broadcast from April 10, 2017 until April 20 2017. The series second series was broadcast with the subtitle of Hunting for the Stone Treasure (Op jacht naar de Stenen Schat) from October 16, 2017 until November 29, 2017. Episode list Unlike Hunter Street ''which are twenty-two minutes long, ''De Ludwigs episodes are ten minutes long. *'Seizoen 1 - Part 1' **101: De Nieuwe Ludwig (The New Ludwig) - May 9, 2016 **102: De Dikke Dame Zingt (The Fat Lady Sings) - May 10, 2016 **103: De Ideale Leerling (The Ideal Learner) - May 11, 2016 **104: Kunst Om De Kunst (Art for Art) - May 12, 2016 **105: De Grote Schoonmaak (The Big Cleaning) - May 16, 2016 **106: Hartenheer - May 17, 2016 **107: Ieder Potje (Every Potty) - May 18, 2016 **108: Heimlich - May 19, 2016 **109: Vrij (Free) - May 23, 2016 **110: Paarse Regen (Purple Rain) - May 24, 2016 **111: Josephine - May 25, 2016 **112: Graveyard Shift - May 26, 2016 **113: Blauwe Hoop (Blue Hope) - May 30, 2016 **114: Expose - May 31, 2016 **115: Obsessie (Obsession) - June 1, 2016 **116: Namaak (Fake) - June 2, 2016 **117: Oude Ludwigs (Old Ludwigs) - June 6, 2016 **118: Overhandiging (Handing over) - June 7, 2016 **119: Zwartwoud (Black forest) - June 8, 2016 **120: Vermist (Missing) - June 9, 2016 *'Seizoen 1 - Part 2' **121: Contact - September 19, 2016 **122: Pleegpleegouders (Foster foster parents) - September 20, 2016 **123: VOC - September 21, 2016 **124: Zonnewijzer (Sundial) - September 22, 2016 **125: Cassandras Kaart (Cassandra's Card) - September 26, 2016 **126: Danse Macabre - September 27, 2016 **127: De Cloud - September 28, 2016 **128: Verjaardagstranen (Birthday tears) - September 29, 2016 **129: Cassies Doolhof (Cassie's Maze) - October 3, 2016 **130: Het Labyrinth (The Labyrinth) - October 4, 2016 **131: Spionnenspel (Spy game) - October 5, 2016 **132: De Buurtjes (The Neighborhoods) - October 6, 2016 **133: Het Gevangenendilemma (The Prison Dilemma) - October 10, 2016 **134: Eters Over De Vloer (Eaters Over The Floor) - October 11, 2016 **135: Korte Termijn (Short-term) - October 12, 2016 **136: Het Fortuin (The Fortune) - October 13, 2016 **137: Een Stapje Voor (A Step For) - October 17, 2016 **138: Restauratie (Restoration) - October 18, 2016 **139: Klus Geklaard (Job Cleared) - October 19, 2016 **140: De Ludwigs (The Ludwigs) - October 20, 2016 Characters Ludwigs_benny-1.png|Benny Ludwig Ludwigs_anoosha-1.png|Anoosha Ludwig Ludwigs_sam-1.png|Sam Ludwig Ludwigs_yara-1.png|Yara Ludwig Ludwigs_daniel-1.png|Daniel Ludwig Cast & Crew *Timo Verbeek as Benny Ludwig *Rosaline Lantink as Anoosha Ludwig *Cédric Van Den Abbeele as Sam Ludwig *Luca Hollestelle as Yara Ludwig *Yassine El Ouardi as Daniel Ludwig *Bastiaan Ragas as Erik Ludwig *Tooske Ragas as Kate Ludwig *Yootha Wong-Loi-Sing as Simone *Kees Hulst as Rinus *Geerteke van Lierop as Josephine *Cees Geel as Bruhl *Aliyah Kolf as Kelly *'Producers:' **Frank Jan Horst **Rogier Visser Trivia * All of the main characters' names are represented to a Hunter Street character. **Benny Ludwig - Max Hunter **Anoosha Ludwig - Anika Hunter **Sam Ludwig - Sal Hunter **Yara Ludwig - Tess Hunter **Daniel Ludwig - Daniel Hunter *Erik Hunter is portrayed by Tooske Ragas's (Kate Hunter) husband, Bastiaan Ragas. External links *Official website (Dutch) *Blooming Media Portfolio Category:De Ludwigs